<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowman by CallMeMythicalMinx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901873">Snowman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMythicalMinx/pseuds/CallMeMythicalMinx'>CallMeMythicalMinx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mafia (Video Games), Mafia Definitive Edition (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Slight Mentions of Trauma, music fic, very cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMythicalMinx/pseuds/CallMeMythicalMinx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❄️4th of December❄️</p><p>Summary: Sam’s stressed and closed off from you. Knowing your singing helps calm him down, you play the piano for him in the hopes he’ll open up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Trapani/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This a music-themed fic I’ve wanted to do for a while as this song always reminds me of Sam. It’s Snowman by Sia if you’d like to listen to it while reading. It’s a short but sweet fic so please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bed is cold. Too cold. Your hand reaches out for Sam, seeking his warmth, but all you can feel is the cool, soft sheets. Sleepily, you raise your head, peering around in the darkness. The only light that acts as your guide is the moonlight streaming in through the gaps in the blinds. Instead of the usual telltale lump of Sam visible underneath the duvet, his side of the bed is empty, the covers thrown aside over you. You call out for him gently, your voice rough and dry from sleep, thinking he might be in the bathroom. There’s no reply. </p><p>You sigh and turn onto your back, rising after debating with yourself whether it’s worth leaving the cold bed to find your incredibly warm husband. The sudden thought that Sam might be awake because of his stress or worries has you moving more quickly, throwing on a nightgown and your slippers as you leave the bedroom. Your husband has always been one to bottle up his feelings, never wanting to burden you with his problems. It’s always been this way, ever since you two met when he first joined the Salieri family when you were a teenager. You still don’t fully understand who he was before he arrived in Lost Heaven and the family he used to know, but you can tell it’s had an effect on him. As you grew up and your feelings for Sam began to turn to those of the romantic kind, you could begin to see cracks beneath his hard, sometimes shielded exterior. You yearned to heal him from his demons. Eventually, your feelings reached boiling point and the two of you finally embraced your love for one another. </p><p>As you turn into the living room of your top floor apartment, your eyes immediately focus on the open bottle of whisky next to the couch, last night full now half empty. You release a worried sigh. If Sam is drinking, then something is definitely plaguing his mind. He’s always preferred cigarettes over booze, the nicotine providing a quicker, more relaxing relief. When he turns to booze to give him that added buzz, you know it’s bad. </p><p>You can see his shadow on the floor, highlighted by the moonlight as he stands outside. He leans bent slightly over the railing, a cigarette in one hand, a glass of whisky in the other. You can see from the already empty packet on the couch that he’s smoking more than he usually does too. Your body is moving forward before you can stop it, reaching for the balcony door handle in record speed. Just before touching the cool metal, your hand freezes. </p><p>You look up at Sam’s tense back. He won’t speak to you like this. Calm him down first. Your gaze moves to your piano in the corner of the room, a present from Sam on Christmas Day the first year after you were married. Ever since you were a teenager, he’s loved hearing you sing, finding solace and peace in the whispered, dulcet verses of your music. As you move towards the instrument and take a seat after slightly opening the balcony door, you hope the music will seep through the small cracks in his outer shell and allow him to open his heart to yours. </p><p>Slowly, your cold fingers uncurl over the keys, slowly pressing down and playing the starting notes of a melody. You see Sam react to the sudden noise out of the corner of your eye, his shoulders jumping slightly as his head turns an inch towards the windows. You don’t see his tense position suddenly go slack as you begin singing softly, looking at the keys. </p><p>“Don't cry snowman, not in front of me, </p><p>Who will catch your tears if you can't catch me, darlin'?</p><p>If you can't catch me, darlin'?”</p><p>Your ears pick up the movement of Sam’s feet against the stone outside as they turn slightly. You can feel his piercing stare, feel the rush of emotions running rampant through his body seeping into invisible waves passing between you. Those steel grey eyes you love so much focus only on you, like your own beckon of moonlight. </p><p>“Don't cry, snowman, don't leave me this way</p><p>A puddle of water can't hold me close, baby</p><p>Can't hold me close, baby.”</p><p>Still, you don’t look at him. You need him to come to you. Follow your singing to the embrace and safety of your arms. At this moment, you feel more like a siren trying to entice a sailor, offering solace and warmth instead of secret desires. </p><p>“I want you to know that I'm never leaving</p><p>Cause I'm Mrs. Snow, 'till death we'll be freezing</p><p>Yeah, you are my home, my home for all seasons</p><p>So come on let's go.” </p><p>Your ears pick up movement again, the balcony door slowly swinging fully open. A breath of wind rushes into the room, making you shiver slightly. Your body warms though when you catch the scent of smoke and the spice of whisky, sailing with the wind under your nose with gentle kisses.</p><p>“Let's go below zero and hide from the sun</p><p>I'll love you forever where we'll have some fun</p><p>Yes, let's hit the North Pole and live happily</p><p>Please don't cry no tears now, it's Christmas baby.”</p><p>In the corner of your eyes, you can see Sam slowly approaching. You hear the slight thud of the whisky glass being left behind him, his hands instead running along the sleek top of the piano. </p><p>“My snowman and me</p><p>My snowman and me</p><p>Baby.”</p><p>Sam sits down beside you on the bench, his warmth enveloping you like a cosy blanket, even after being outside in the cold. He moves close, his leg against yours, slightly rubbing. </p><p>“Don't cry, snowman, don't you fear the sun</p><p>Who'll carry me without legs to run, honey?</p><p>Without legs to run, honey?”</p><p>You can feel his eyes on you, following the movements of your fingers across the keys, watching your lips form the words. </p><p>“Don't cry, snowman, don't you shed a tear</p><p>Who'll hear my secrets if you don't have ears, baby?</p><p>If you don't have ears, baby?”</p><p>It’s slightly cold in the room now, recognisable by the slight fog that leaves your lips with each whisper. Sam’s hand presses gently against the curve of your back, slightly wrapping around your waist. He rubs gently and your breath shudders slightly. You know even without looking that he’s smiling at your reaction.</p><p>“I want you to know that I'm never leaving</p><p>'Cause I'm Mrs. Snow, 'till death we'll be freezing</p><p>Yeah, you are my home, my home for all seasons</p><p>So come on let's go.”</p><p>His hand at your back moves up, moving a stray piece of hair behind your ear. It slips around your face, gently cupping your cheek. You curl into it like a cat as your eyes slip shut, the final chorus leaving your lips like a well-versed prayer.</p><p>“Let's go below zero and hide from the sun</p><p>I'll love you forever where we'll have some fun</p><p>Yes, let's hit the North Pole and live happily</p><p>Please don't cry no tears now, it's Christmas baby.”</p><p>Finally, you turn your head, your eyes slipping open like velvet curtains to meet his own. My god, you could cry at the beauty of this man. He smiles at you with warmth, his eyes tired and slightly glazed from the whiskey. In those clear, crystal pools, you can see a raging battle, the weight of a thousand worries and stresses. But then he blinks and the war is over, only an ocean of tranquillity in its wake. You smile. He leans forward, placing a sweet lasting kiss on your lips. When you break apart, you whisper the final verse against his cold, slightly spiced lips. </p><p>“My snowman and me</p><p>My snowman and me</p><p>Baby.”</p><p>---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading minxies! 💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>